1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a docking terminal for holding mobile terminals, for communicating with mobile terminals, and for controlling a plurality of vehicle functions via a controller which is connected to the vehicle, having an input apparatus, a wireless data interchange, and an energy store, and a system for the mobile actuation of vehicle functions having a controller and a docking terminal.
2. Description of Prior Art
EP 1 150 09B A1 discloses a vehicle navigation system having a plurality of units coupled to one another. The units comprise an input/output unit, a route planning unit, and a position finding unit. The navigation system is designed to determine a route between a starting point and a destination by taking account of possible intermediate destinations, such as hotels or else traffic information, which can be requested using the radio data system (RDS). In addition, the navigation system also comprises a database with data about the distances between prescribed route sections, the associated probable travel period therefor and road classifications. Furthermore, the navigation system comprises a logbook computer that stores timetables from the past, accrued invoices or other costs. Depending on the information in the database, in the logbook computer and also depending on the RDS system, the navigation system is designed to ascertain the respective route from the starting point to the destination. The individual components of the navigation system may be coupled to one another via Bluetooth interfaces or else via GSM interfaces.
The English abstract JP 2003-130669-A likewise discloses a navigation system for vehicles which comprises a route planning and processing unit and an alternative route calculation unit. The route planning and processing unit is designed to ascertain a route to a set destination position. It is also designed to allocate route information on the basis of costs which are associated with the respective route sections of the respective route. Such costs are disclosed as a highway or toll road.
DE 19640735 proposes a telematics appliance in which a car radio having an RDS module, a radio telephone, a position finding, and navigation system are arranged in a housing. The housing can be fitted into the standardized slot on the dashboard of a motor vehicle. The telematics appliance can be used to receive both generally relevant information via the car radio and individual information via the GSM module. Furthermore, it is possible to send data about the vehicle position, a desired destination or an emergency call to the control center. The control center calculates one or more destination routes and returns them to the telematics appliance. In the event of an accident or a breakdown, an appropriate emergency call is sent and help is fetched.
In order to improve the security individual mobility further, it is necessary to use not only the information sources that can be fitted into a vehicle but also external information sources. This allows a more comprehensive picture of the surroundings to be obtained, since obstructed views are not a disruption and it is possible for more comprehensive information to be interchanged. Mobile radio technology in combination with further methods allows information interchange from vehicle to vehicle and vehicle to infrastructure. Current solutions have no central, mobile and wireless communication platform in the vehicle for mobile display, mobile input/output, control or unidirectional/bidirectional communication. Particularly in the case of sensitive vehicle or driver data, access protection and a firewall are important for protecting the vehicle and driver. The present systems are individual solutions which are able to download only specific data from, by way of example, the tachograph area, for example using the download key or download device.
Additional security features, according to the form depending on the required security level, are essential constituents of such an aforementioned system design for a mobile docking terminal.
Besides the information interchange over short distances, it is also always necessary for data to be interchanged with a central infrastructure, for example to send emergency calls or in order to recover stolen vehicles. This is usually accomplished by using radio telephone modules (GSM/UMTS) and satellite positioning systems (GPS/Galileo).